Rachael Lillis
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Script Writer |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1997-present |status = Active }}Rachael Lillis (born July 8, 1978) is an American actress, voice actress and script writer. She studied acting in Boston and New York City and has appeared in various theater productions, animated series and independent films. Lillis's voice work can be heard in shows including Pokémon (seasons 1-8), Cubix, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Revolutionary Girl Utena. She has also lent her voice to video games. She has recorded several audio books including Diary of a Fairy Godmother, for which she performed the voices for about 25 characters. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Headmistress Faragonda, Ortensia, Amaryl, Barbatea, Professor DuFour, Lucy, Professor Ediltrude, Ninfea, Vanessa (ep. 61), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Yuriko Star, Recruitment Ad Girl (eps. 1, 24) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *''DNA²'' (1994) - Ami Kurimoto *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Cally (ep. 15), Paula (ep. 15) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, Kira, Girl (ep. 1), Girl 1 (ep. 17) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2003) - Misty, Jessie, Pikachu (various loops), Violet, Jessebelle, Melvin's Assistant (ep. 41), Female Dugtrio Member (ep. 160) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Utena Tenjō, ChuChu, Shiori Takatsuki (eps. 7-13) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Princess Sera (eps. 9-10), Queen of Baritone (eps. 9-10), Lila (ep. 17), Elena (ep. 19) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Misty, Jessie, Kanto Pokédex, Suzie (ep. 5), Tilly (ep. 5) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Adena's Nursemaid (eps. 44-45) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Pilica Racer, Zynia, Old Woman (ep. 31) *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Gym Team Girl (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Jessie (eps. 1-145), Misty, Hoenn Pokédex, Kenny (ep. 15), Keanu (ep. 27), Alyssa (ep. 38), Mary's Grandma (ep. 63) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Danny, Reporter (ep. 34) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Maylene (eps. 66-69), Jessie's Friends (ep. 73) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Dr. Reese Drake, Ursula, Laura Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Building (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Agent Aika'' (1997-1999) - Maypia Alexymetalia, Adjutant, Sanya (ep. 7) *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Fricka *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Misty, Jessie, Goldeen, Ninetales, Wigglytuff *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Micott Bartsch Anime Films *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Misty, Jessie, Wigglytuff *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Misty, Jessie, Goldeen, Venonat *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Misty, Jessie, Goldeen, Vulpix *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Misty, Jessie *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Misty, Jessie *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Jessie, Torchic *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Jessie, Yūko, Beautifly, Jigglypuff, Vulpix *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Jessie *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Charlotte External Links *Rachael Lillis at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Rachael Lillis on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt